Unbreakable Spirit
by Assassin Ninja Spy
Summary: Girahim has a message to relay for Link in Skyview Temple - of course, not without a little fun first but not sex fun, because AssassinNinjaSpy feels dirty writing one shot smuts
1. Chapter 1

My muses have been so active lately...  
Oh, hey, didn't see you. So, I'm not going to lie, I was toying with the idea of a dark smut here, but decided there were enough of those already. Actually, I think this is the first story that I've contributed to fanfiction that hasn't been a romance... WOOT, CELEBRATING WITH THE ZELDA CREW! Enjoy guys, I'm actually really proud of this one! ^.^

* * *

**Unbreakable Spirit**

Girahim watches the child journey through the Skyview Temple with detached amusement. This _boy_ was the Goddess' chosen hero? His doubts were confirmed as the child unsheathes the blade of the Goddess. The Demon Lord's minions are terrified of it, some fleeing in fear.

Girahim's lip curls in disgust at the spectacle. Cowards is what they were, and they would suffer for it.

The boy once more draws his attention. A Stalfo guards the chest containing a beetle. _A beetle_; Girahim chuckles darkly at the thought. The Goddess' first gift to her hero was an outdated bug from Lanayru desert.

As the boy easily slices the skeleton knight to death, Girahim begins to wonder if maybe, just maybe, this would be fun.

Girahim looks away from the boy as the Goddess' aura flares – the spirit maiden was praying at the Sacred Spring. He looks back towards the child, willing him to hurry up.

The Demon Lord would simply kidnap the girl now, but the door would not open to him, and the Spring's blessed waters prevented him from simply teleporting in.

At long last, the locked door opened, squealing on its hinges; the sound is reminiscent of those the boy and the maiden would be making soon. The thought causes Girahim to laugh in giddy anticipation.

The inner door flares to life in a golden flash. The child covers his eyes against the sudden brightness in the otherwise dim room. The Demon Lord takes the chance to teleport in front of him. The effect is simply _magical_.

The heavenly light fades to reveal the Lord in all his glory – his blade, wreathed in a dark aura, held in front of him, barring the way to the door. The sky child takes a step back, surprised. With a simple movement, the blade disappears; the Demon Lord doubts he'll need it with the child.

"Look who it is…. I thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart, yet here you are. Not in pieces," this was true. The humans, as Girahim remembered, were squishy, mewling creatures that were easily disposed of; but that was irrelevant. He continues his speech, watching the child's growing anger.

"Not that your life or death has any consequence. It's just the girl that matter now, and I can sense her here… just beyond this door," her presence was enough to cause a delightful burning – the pain was a small price to pay for the rising of his master.

"Yes, we plucked Her Majesty from her perch in the clouds, and now she's ours. Oh, but listen to me. I'm being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Demon Lord who presides over this land you look down upon, this world you call the surface. You may call me Girahim. In truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title: Lord Girahim. But I'm not fussy," this seem to pour fuel on the fire for the child – Girahim can feel the flare of his anger, then the unmistakable sound of steel being drawn. The Demon Lord laughs grimly.

"Did you really just draw your sword? Foolish boy," and he was – and he would pay for his stupidity, as well for that of the other servants of the Goddess. Yes, Girahim almost felt bad, taking his hate out on the sky child, _almost_.

"By all rights the girl should have fallen into our hands already. She was nearly ours when that loathsome servant of the goddess snatched her away," recalling his recent failure only made him angrier. He could feel his powers begin to act up uncontrollably; the room shifts colours as Girahim attempts to pull himself together.

"Do you have any idea how that made me feel inside? Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!" he teleports behind the child, against his will – but the Demon Lord uses the slight mistake to his advantage. He waltzes towards the boy, unheard and unseen.

"This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed.," he leans in close to the boy's neck, enjoying the moment when he stiffens, muscles rigid with fear.

"Still… it hardly seem fair, being of my position, to take all of my anger out on you. Which is why I promise up front no to murder you… No, I'll just beat you within an inch of your life," he runs his tongue up the side of the _hero's_ neck. The boy pulls away, equal parts disturbed, scared and angry. The taste of fear and sweat mingle pleasantly in Girahim's mouth – yes, he decided, this _was_ going to be fun.

* * *

The sky child tries his best to stay standing – and it's cute really, the way he sways back and forth for a moment, before collapsing to his knees, and then his face. The various cuts and slashes on his body ooze beautiful, crimson blood. Bruises form purple and black against his starkly pale skin, visible through the tears of his tunic. As the boy falls forward, he groans against the pain of his broken ribs being jostled.

The Demon Lord walks forward slowly before kneeling in front of the child. He himself had sustained no wounds, nor had he tired himself out in the short fight. He loathed to call it that – it was more playtime while his minions tracked down the maiden once again.

Either hearing or sensing Girahim's approach, the child tries to stand once more. He gets his arms straightened only to collapse again.

The Demon Lord puts one finger under his chin and forces the boy's head up. Leaning it, he licks a long, wet trail from the child's collarbone to his jaw. Pulling back, he savours the taste of blood – hot and metallic on his lips. The child groans in defiance and opens one eye. The intensity in their blue depths is enough to cause the Demon Lord to hesitate. In their pits is a hatred so deep it nearly glows black and a determination so strong it rims his eyes in cold steel. Of course, this must be the Goddess' chosen hero – one with an unbreakable spirit.

He begins walking away, bored with his game for now. He turns enough to look at the hero one last time.

"Sky child," he manages to raise his head enough to look at Girahim. "I have no doubt we will meet again, and our blades will cross in combat. At that time, you will have an option: join me and bring about an era of terror, ruled by my master," he pauses a moment, letting his words soak in, "or fight against us, and be crushed under the heel of our rule; but know this, whatever your choice, you will _not_ be a hindrance to me again," with his job done, the Demon Lord snaps his fingers and dissipates into a shower of diamonds, leaving the sky child to nurse his wounds.

* * *

So if this is received well, I'll post two more chapters 1.) Link chooses to side with Girahim 2.) Link chooses to side with Zelda. If there's no excitement over this piece, I'll let sleeping dogs lay, but I hope you enjoyed this either way! (oh, if you see a mistake, don't hesitate to point it out)


	2. I'm Sorry

I didn't forget about you guys! How could I ever forget about you guys? No, I just got sidetracked with a.) school (exams are coming up, here in Canada) b.) counselling at Outdoor School (if you don't know what OS is, you've missed out on a phenomenal experience as a child) and c.) getting this story just right. You'll see what I mean later - thanks for all the lovely reviews! And to all those who alerted and favourited - this is really an awesome fanbase.  
shoot. did I spell his name wrong in all of the last chapter? well... no one caught it

* * *

**I'm Sorry**

Ghirahim watches in paralyzing horror as the Statue of the Goddess crashes down on Demise's head. The delicious sense of the terror and pain of all on the surface simply vanishes in a flash; the disappearance manifests as a physical pain in Ghirahim. He lets out an ear-splitting roar to which the sky-child is oblivious.

He watches in cold hatred as the boy leaps off the statue and runs into the temple. Of course – the Spirit Maiden would be waking now that Demise was no more.

A pained grin pulls at Ghirahim's pale lips; he would enjoy ripping the girl from the sky-child's life.

Rising to one knee, the Demon Lord realizes how weakened he really is from the lack of Demise's presence; the Dark King created him, and his energy sustained him; indeed, the only reason that he didn't simply fade from life was the existence of the Gate of Time

Giving a growl of hate and determination, Ghirahim forces himself to his feet and staggers towards the Temple. With the Spirit Maiden and the grounds own sacred aura, the Demon Lord almost doesn't make it.

He steadies himself against a wall, hissing against the burning feeling that scalds his hand. Forcing away the pain and weakness, he summons his sword and enters the building in a flash of diamonds.

Dark laughter echoes off the walls as those present recover from the bolt of his entrance.

"This is all very touching, really, but I'm afraid I have to cut this emotional moment short," he is sure the pain is evident in his words – but the presence of his master, just beyond the Gate of Time, is tantalizingly powerful.

"It's best for everyone if you forget about your friend. The little goddess is mind now!" He lifts the girl, near unconscious, with magic – he doesn't wish to touch her anymore than necessary in his weakened state.

"My master may have perished in this age, but in the past he lives yet! I'm taking the girl back through that gate to help me revive the demon king!" Yes, there laid the hero's greatest mistake; with the Gate active, Demise still lived.

"You've been so adorably dogged in your quest to get in my way, and as much as it delighted me, I can no longer tolerate you nipping at my heels," his speech is interrupted by the spirit-maiden groaning out the child's name. Ghirahim is tempted to punish her for it, but risking a fight with the child now puts the entire mission in jeopardy; no, it would have to wait. As it was, her murmur is enough to bring the boy to his feet, sword in hand. The Demon Lord gives an unsatisfied grunt.

"… You know, boy, you've really pushed me too far. The moment I sweated and bled for is at hand. I don't even have the time to grind my heel into a worm like you. Not now," summoning what strength he has left, Ghirahim disappears in a flash of colour. With the girl slung over his shoulder, it takes a moment longer to reach his destination. The haggard servant of the goddess and the red-haired oaf stand in front of the Gate.

Behind the pale Lord, the hero takes a step before collapsing once more. To Ghirahim's displeasure, the oaf stands, casting out one arm to defend the old woman; his legs shake, though from fatigue or fear, he doesn't know. With an annoyed snort, Ghirahim begrudgingly addresses him,

"…Stand down. You're in my way, and the sight of your appalling hair makes my gorge rise," neither makes a move. With a pained sound, the Demon Lord kicks them out of the way, no longer having the energy to use magic.

Finally, he opens the gate. The flood of power from Demise's presence causes Ghirahim to chuckle and turn,

"You've done a fine job of spoiling my plans to revive the demon king in this age, so I see no point in dawdling here. But the past… oh the past…. So full of possibilities. I shall resurrect him there with the divine soul of this golden-haired girl. But Link," he narrows his eyes at the boy, "don't forget your choice," with no more left to say, he enters the Gate, laughing giddily as his power begins flowing back to him.

* * *

Emerging on the other side, Ghirahim is greeted with a kick to the face. He drops the girl on the ground, holding his mouth. He throws out a single, steel arm to defend himself against another kick. Getting enough sense about him to look up, the Demon Lord is greeted with the face of that dreadful Sheikah.

With a snarl, Ghirahim begins fighting back. Throwing his arm out from his face, he pushes her leg away and is inside her guard before she has it up. Firing a quick fist into her nose, he's rewarded with the lovely crunching of bone. His other fist sinks into her stomach though she bends to absorb the impact. As her face lowers, Ghirahim grabs the back of her head and slams it into his raised knee. She stumbles back, giving herself room to maneuver. The Demon Lord begins circling; she follows his steps.

The Sheikah wipes some blood from her mouth; Ghirahim licks his lips with a smile.

* * *

Link bursts through the Gate and trips over Zelda's unconscious form. Impa and Ghirahim are locked in a vicious fight, complete with growling and taunting.

Zelda's guardian looks up long enough to notice the green-clad boy,

"Take her to the back room and close the door – I'll seal it and fend off Ghirahim," her words are punctuated by a few feints and a punch at the Demon Lord. He snarls and launches himself at her, taking the Sheikah off her feet and slamming her into the ground, _hard_. Straddling her hips, he tries to find an opening in her guard, but she keeps her arms locked in place.

She catches Link's eye, "Go!" The Hero picks up Zelda's slim body and jogs up the stairs to the stone doors at the back of the Temple.

The Demon Lord untangles himself from Impa and lunges towards the pair. The Sheikah flicks her fingers and sets up a flimsy barrier; the wall in enough to stop his momentum and give Link time to close the doors.

Ghirahim turns on her with an animalistic howl. Without a moment's hesitation, she snaps her fingers and puts a seal on the entry.

Inside, Link carefully puts Zelda down, cradling her head in his lap. On the other side, the thumps, bellows and general cacophony of battle rage on.

With a worried sigh, Link gently brushes golden-hair from his childhood friend's face. She stirs somewhat from her unnatural sleep and murmurs out his name. Her eyelids flutter open to find Link above her. The Hero is looking towards the door, brow furrowed in concern; Zelda takes the moment to relish in his defined features before raising a shaky hand to stroke his cheek. His gaze snaps towards hers in surprise, then happiness. Zelda sits up and, with Link's help, stands.

"What happened? There was that bolt, and then I remember Ghirahim taking me…" she pauses a moment as the sticky gears of her brain try to piece together splintered memories. "Impa and Ghirahim are fighting, aren't they?" Link nods confirmation, azure eyes dark with apprehension.

Both look towards the door as there's a startlingly loud wham. The gate shakes on its hinges and some dust falls from unseen cracks. The silence after is disturbing in its absolute entirety; not a single creature dares to defy the finality of it.

"Perhaps she's won?" the optimism is quickly dashed from the both of them as dark laughter echoes from outside the door.

"Spirit Maiden," the sing-song voice turns Zelda's blood to ice, "Sky-child! Are you hiding from me? Why would you ever do that?" Link pulls the Master Sword from its sheath, Hylian Shield drawn as well.

The door rocks on its hinges, then again, and again.

"Goddess… he's trying to break in," Zelda's voice is quiet with the revelation. The door continues to stand against the relentless abuse it's taking, though each time it groans a little more. Link stands stock still beside Zelda.

The moment is all a blur.

As the door bucks in once more, the Spirit Maiden feels something warm spread across the front of her dress. Looking down, she sees red liquid spreading outwards from the center of her stomach – where the Master Sword is lodged, protruding straight through her body.

She looks up to see Link's face, crumpled with pain and grief, staring right at her. In his hands is the Sword.

Zelda slides backwards off the blade and begins to fall. Link drops his weapon and catches her, slowly easing her to the floor. He holds her head up as blood flows freely from the gaping wound, contrasting scarlet against the snowy white of her clothing.

The Hero holds his closest friend near to his heart. Her blue eyes look up at him, not with hate or anger, but with relief and forgiveness. She finds his hand with hers and squeezes it.

"I understand, Link. If Ghiarhim resurrects Demise, if we couldn't stop him," she pauses to cough as blood bubbles up her throat, "you've put Hylia's soul out of reach, Link," she smiles weakly at him.

She can feel herself slipping away from her body, but she's not afraid. The other part of her, Hylia, remembers this from when she'd given up her immortal form. There was no pain or fear, but a warm tingling where there was supposed to be sensation. Her mind begins to fog as it slides further from life.

But one sensation brings her back briefly.

Lips against hers, urgent but kind all the same. She pushes into those lips, however weakly, as life finally slips away and blackness take her.

Link pulls back from his love. He tucks her golden locks behind her ear and brushes his knuckles softly against her cheek.

The boy from the sky is pulled from his mourning by Ghirahim's screech.

"You insolent child! You've undone all my work," he stalks forwards as he speaks, fueled by anger hot as flames. "Do you even _understand_ what you've done? The _girl_ was the only key to releasing my Master," the Demon Lord is in front of Link now, and he picks him up by the scruff of his shirt and slams him against a wall. The Hero's legs pinwheel through the air trying desperately to find footing. "You know what the only _good_ thing about this is?" Ghirahim leans in close, "there's nothing to disturb us from our game now." He drops the boy who quickly picks up his blood-stained sword.

* * *

I know that some of you probably wanted this to be something different (seriously, did I say this was going to be smut? I'm pretty sure I said this wasn't going to be smut!) but I wanted a more tear-jerky feeling vs. dark-sexy feel. Boo-hoo, I know - you'll be okay, I promise. What did you guys think of this one? I didn't want it to be predictable as fuck, so yeah, I killed her. Reasoning behind that? After Demise eats her soul, her body doesn't die - she just in a coma. Now, if you killed her, would her spirit and soul not move on to be reincarnated once more? Putting little Hylia out of Ghirahim's reach for quite some time (I'm assuming there's a reason that he hadn't "plucked Her Majesty from her perch in the clouds" earlier then he did). No, but really, did you guys like this? I'm no entirely sure how the next section is going to play out but I have the final image in my head and it's just so SCRUMPTIOUS! ... jesus, Ghirahim is rubbing off on me...

also, if there are any good artists out there - I'm going to demand an image! (...please...) When Link kisses Zelda - can I get just their faces? No background, no bodies all knotted up in some twisted, steamy smut. Just locked lips and a.) Link's pained face and b.) Zelda's serene one. Of course, if no one draws me that, it's fine but a happy author may post the last chapter sooner...

okay, I'm going to let you guys go... for now *evil cackle*


	3. Author's Note

GOT IT BACK! Now I just need to finish it up, polish it and decide if it needs to be in 2 parts or not; I'll update as soon as I can guys, I promise (thanks for waiting for me!)


End file.
